1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indexable, cutting tools and in particular to cutting tool as inserts and the holding body which supports the cutting tool inserts for the cutting process.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the art to have cutting tools with indexable replaceable and/or throw-away cutting inserts for machining purposes such as milling, turning, boring, and drilling. The cutting inserts have cutting edges which engage the material that is to be machined. The cutting insert can be made from carbide and may be coated depending upon the material it is cutting. The cutting insert is held in a holding body and the holding body is mounted to a machine spindle which is turned by a machine rotating the holding body and the cutting inserts. Most of the cutting tool inserts have basic geometric shapes such as circles, triangles, squares, etc. As the material is cut by the cutting tool insert, a chip of the material is cut away. Depending upon the material that is being cut the chip can either form a long sharp coiled string or break into smaller chips. A long continuous coiled string can be dangerous to the machine operator because it can start whipping and moving about the work area. It is desirable to break the chip into a small manageable size to be carried away by a chip drag system or by manual removal from the machine. Chip breakers are sometimes used on top of a cutting insert to break up a chip to prevent the long stringy chip from occurring.
It is known to place ribbing across the cutting face of an insert. A cutting tool insert having recesses and a plurality of serrations in the cutting edge was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,616 to Jakubowicz. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,187 to Erkfritz disclosed inserts with scalloped cutting edges.